fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hour of the Serpent
The Hour of the Serpent is Apophis ' name for his plan to consume the world in the power of the Serpent Ring, and transform all humans into snakes. The Plan Apophis always held humans in spite, believing them to be scum. After discovering the power of Transformation Magic, Apophis made a resolve to purge the world of humans, by transforming them into snakes. Serpent Ring To achieve his plan, Apophis began constructing the Serpent Ring, an item that he could use to change people. However, the process was going far too slow for his taste. Apophis began to look for a way he could amplify the Ring's power. Using the Ring, he began to transform people into snakes, swallowing powerful people he made, and assimilating their power into his own. This amplified the power of the Serpent Ring, but still not enough. To amplify the Ring's power even more, Apophis built the Snake Pit, a place that he could hide and plan in, as well spread the power of the Serpent Ring. Demon Scar Seeking sources of power, Apophis came to the conclusion that he was bound to find strong mages if he joined a guild. He set out to find a guild that he deemed strong enough, though his standards were difficult to meet. Eventually, he came across Demon Scar. Though somewhat underwhelmed by most of the members, the power of the guild master impressed him. He also sensed the power of the Ancient Spirits of Evil. Realizing he had found the source of power he had been looking for, Apophis joined the guild, throwing himself in with a team which would come to be known as the Five Aspects of God. Progress of the Plan Treachery After Re-Set was defeated, and mastery of the guild fell to Mahabharata, Apophis, who was presumed dead, snuck into the sanctum, where he found residual magic of the Ancient Spirits and Re-Set. Consuming the magic with the Serpent Ring, Apophis' power sharply increased. He then ambushed his former guildmates in the guild hall, and attacked them with the Serpent Ring. Now backed with both the power of Re-Set, and the Ancient Spirits, he defeated the guild, and consumed them. His power increased even further. Gathering Strength Deciding he could wait no longer, Apophis began to move his plan forward. He returned to the Snake Pit, where he began orchestrating a series of attacks against Fiore, hoping to lure powerful mages to him. This strategy had limited success though, and Apophis soon lost his patience. He created four giant snakes from the Snake Ring, and sicked each one of them on a well populated town (one of them Magnolia), causing mass destruction. This got the attention of many of Fiore's powerful guilds. An alliance of guilds, consisting of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus tracked the snakes back to the Snake Pit, where Apophis was waiting. Realizing that he could not fight them all alone, Apophis lured them down into the depths of his lair, where he stalled them with the guardians of the snake pit while he prepared. Eventually, Apophis preperation was complete. He then revealed himself, and the Serpent Ring, unleashing its full power on all those who had come to stop him. All the mages were transformed into snakes, save for Lucy, whose contract with the Dark Celestial Spirits shielded her from its power. Though aware of this, it was of no consequence for Apophis, who finally had the power he needed to complete his plan. Combining all the magic power into one single magic snake, Apophis swallowed it, and his power skyrocketed. He shed his skin again, taking an entirely new, empowered form, capable of levitation. With the power he needed obtained, Apophis proclaimed that the age of the human had ended, and that the age of the serpent had begun. He then began to fly towards Crocus, to complete the plan. Attack on Crocus As Apophis flew to Crocus, Lucy, the only mage left, looked for a way to get to the capital before he could. Using the Celestial Spirit World as a jumping off, Lucy managed to reach the city. She then ran to the Royal Palace, hoping to warn everyone. She managed to alert the king of Apophis' actions, and while the king was skeptical, Hisui believed Lucy. She managed to rally the Royal Guard in preparation for Apophis' attack. Soon, the great serpent was upon the city. The guards got ready for battle, but Apophis realesed his new found power. Several giant snakes emerged from from his body, and attacked the guards, keeping them preoccupied, alllowing Apophis to prepare the ritual. The Serpent Ring materalized in the center of the city, over the castle. Apophis positioned himself so that he completely encircled the city, biting his own tail. Desperately looking for a way to stop him, Lucy considered her options. Eventually, she remembered learning about the form of magic Apophis was using. The people he consumed were not dead, but sealed within him. Using the Celestial Spirit Keys, Lucy attacked Apophis with a Release spell, hoping it would release the capture mages. The spell hit Apophis, and while it was not able release them as she hoped, Natsu managed to escape. From his main body, Apophis released a projection of himself that resembled his original form, only when he shed his skin, he appeared as a large, multiheaded snake. He then engaged in battle with Natsu and Lucy. While keeping them occupied, Apophis' main body continued with the ritual. The Serpent Ring soon released green energy into the sky over Crocus, sending green snakes raining down, beginning to transform the population. The storm began to spread over he land. While Lucy managed to shield Natsu from the Ring's influence, using the power of the Dark Spirit Draco, the others were fully exposed, and soon almost the entire population of Crocus were snakes, and the spell was rapidly spreading across not just Fiore, but the world as well. With neither finding a way to defeat Apophis, Natsu opted to try and save as many people he could by destroying the Serpent Ring. His first attempt failed, as the Ring's power, coupled with that of Apophis', repelled his attacks. Lucy continued to use Draco to battle against them, but Apophis snakes kept them at bay. Consuming some of Draco's breath weapon, Natsu managed to destroy Apophis snake clone, by performing a Unison Raid with Lucy. Natsu, in one desperate attempt, jumped into the one place the the Ring was not defended, the stream shooting into the clouds from the Ring. He dove into the stream, where the shield from Draco did not protect him. Rapidly transforming into a snake, Natsu blasted into the Serpent Ring. Finally giving into the force of the magic, the Ring broke to pieces, and exploded in a burst of magic. Letting out a ripple across the land, all the people transformed by its power were turned back to humans. Apophis, outraged by the failure, moved to attack them, but as he did, all the power he had consumed was released. The people who were transformed turned back to humans, and the people he swallowed were freed form his grasp. Stripped of his power, Apophis' body disintergrated, reverting back to his five headed snake form, which then shed its skin, reverting him back to his powerless snake form, and causing him to lose his memories about being human. In an ironic tiwst of fate, Apophis, who had planned to remove humanity from the world, had turly lost all his humanity in the process. Aftermath With the Serpent Ring, the source of Apophis' power, destroyed, Apophis was completely and utterly defeated. However, he was still alive, but trapped in his snake form. However, instead of being a massive python, he appeared as an average sized, otherwise harmless snake. With his body and spirit having been corrupted by the use of the Serpent Ring, and his own body alterations, Apophis' lost all memory of being human, and was now completely a snake, both physically and mentally. With all his magical power lost, Apophis only looked up in curiosity at the people surrounding a once powerful dark mage. Coming to the conclusion that Apophis was of no issue anymore, he was left in the street. However, Fairy Tail opted to take him, for the sake of keeping him under surveillance. With that, Apophis became, for all intents and purpose, a pet.